What Lies Between Us
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Wrestlemania weekend, the craziest time of the year... but is it just life on the road pushing them together? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**4/2/16, NXT Taping set to air 4/16/16…**_

_"The hell is Mandy doing up there?!" Byron responded as Amanda climbed the scaffolding, Alexa and Yukie lying on the wooden boards 55 feet below._

_"She's not gonna do what I think she's gonna do, is she?!" Corey exclaimed._

_Amanda made the cross symbol over her chest and went through with the Coup De Grace… and her right arm rested on Alexa's body, the referee counting to three._

_The bell rang and Finn helped Amanda up off of the boards… and pulled her into his arms, the two holding each other._

_But Finn saw that she was guarding her left hand and saw that it was bruised, her thumb bent the wrong way… and he reset it before cradling her face in his hands._

_"Never do that again, Darlin'." Finn whispered._

_"My hand is numb…" Amanda responded, which startled Yukie and Alexa as they were helped up._

_"Someone needs to put their foot down with upper management for authorizing that stunt!" Alexa replied, Yukie nodding as she limped over._

_Pushing Dr. Amann aside, Yukie examined Amanda's hand… and felt three breaks in it as Finn held Amanda upright._

_"She needs an ER now." Yukie explained._

_"Are you and Alexa okay?" Amanda questioned._

_"I'm not the one that's bitching about it. But it was dangerous." Yukie responded._

_"It was, she could've killed us!" Alexa retorted, Finn glaring at her as he knew it was a scripted stunt gone wrong and that no one should be blamed except the writers._

_"Alexa, just go. I'll handle this." Yukie responded after rolling her eyes in front of Amanda._

_Alexa left and Yukie turned to Amanda, examining her eyes._

_"Equal and reactive. Any neck or spinal pain?" Yukie responded._

_"No." Amanda replied._

_"Seems you're okay for now. But if anything happen after the ER, you'll let me know?" Yukie asked._

_"Of course." Amanda responded before they hugged out of instinct… and let go, Finn guiding Amanda away._

_The curtain separating the arena and backstage area closed and Finn held Amanda closer to him, Amanda wrapping her left arm around his back and resting her head on his left shoulder._

_"I'm sorry that I scared you." Amanda whispered, Finn kissing her on her forehead._

_"You've scared everyone doing that. But at least you're okay, Love." Finn responded._

_Amanda nodded before they went to go get their things and leave…_

**Present time…**

Amanda was trying to keep her eyes open, trying to stay alert… and Finn put his jacket on her, brushing her shoulder length hair back.

"Just stay calm, I'm right here, Love. You can close those eyes and get some sleep." Finn responded.

Amanda closed them and Finn looked up, seeing Dean walk in.

"How bad?" Dean questioned.

"Broken thumb and three bones broken in her hand." Finn explained, Dean cringing.

"And she didn't even scream?!" Dean responded.

"She could've, but she toughed it out." Finn repiled.

"I'm gonna kill whoever authorized that stunt!" Dean responded in a growl.

"Not if I get to them first. She said a few days back that it feels like to her that upper management disagrees with her and me being around each other." Finn explained.

"And don't forget about others as well. It seems that her old bestie doesn't like it as well." Dean responded.

"Yukie did put that aside to help, she practically knocked Dr. Amann out of the damn way." Finn replied, Dean turning startled.

"Well, what did you expect? Yukie breaking more of Mandy's hand. She used to be a certified nurse before all of this." Dean responded.

"She used to." Finn responded as Dean lightly rubbed Amanda's back and kissed the side of her head.

"I hope Mandy will be alright. She really scared everyone, but you better be keeping an eye on her." Dean replied.

"In a heartbeat. When was the last time she jumped off a scaffolding?" Finn responded.

"When she was 17. The night Jeff jumped onto Randy." Dean explained.

After getting checked over, having a cast put on her hand and leaving the ER, Amanda had gotten into the hotel room with Finn's help and he steadied her as he grabbed his IPhone 6 and saw a text from Yukie.

_'Was I right? Three broken bones and a broken thumb?'_

_'Yeah. Doctors put her on a heavy dose of Morphine, she's out of it.' _Finn responded, tying a garbage bag around Amanda's casted hand before helping her take her makeup off and going to set up the shower.

"Is there room enough for both of us?" Finn heard Amanda call out and his face turned a light red as he had set out a pair of hiphugger panties and one of his shirts for Amanda.

And turning to the doorway revealed her standing there half naked, Finn knowing that the Morphine had disoriented her as she had lost her tolerance to strong painkillers because she hadn't taken much medicine after her seizures.

"There should be… but I'm just gonna help you clean off, Darlin'." Finn responded as he helped her out of her ring gear and got undressed as she slipped her panties off, Finn switching the shower on.

"Don't be shy… especially when you're showing yourself fully to me like I am to you, Finn." Amanda whispered with a smile, grabbing Finn's ass as he helped her into the shower and Finn going wide eyed as the warm water soaked them… and Finn massaging some of the aloe scented conditioner into her hair before running his fingers through it to untangle it and rinsed it out of her hair as she closed her eyes.

Allowing his eyes to scan the younger woman's body as he helped her rinse her skin off with mint scented body wash and using the scrubbie brush on her, Finn found himself getting lost in his thoughts.

_'How are you constantly getting overlooked by the single men on the main roster? They have no idea what they're missing out on.' _Finn thought as the soap rinsed off of Amanda.

Finn wrapped the towel around Amanda after turning the shower off and she opened her eyes, seeming more coherent.

"You okay there?" Amanda questioned as Finn covered himself with a towel, Finn helping her out of the shower and helping her dry off before taking the garbage bag off of her once she was dressed.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Don't worry about me." Finn responded with a slight smile.

Finn dried off and got into boxers and pajama pants before both were in the bed… and Finn lightly rubbed Amanda's back as she slept, closing his eyes.

He had a feeling she wouldn't remember what she had said and done in the shower.


End file.
